Live Again Only For You My Friend
by LightMoonDT
Summary: You are always alive in our hearts & I'll live again only for you my friend :)...DUO One shot...


**Hello friends ...kaise hai aap sab...?..lagta hai sab bhool gaye hai mujhe but I can't forget CID & FF...Sorry friends for not updating my stories for a long time but now I'll try to update my all pending stories soon...bahut long break ho gaya but now I come back to complete my stories..**

 **Abhina :Hello dear , I know you were waiting for next update of "Unknown Shadow" ...sorry for extremely late dear but I'll try to update soon & will definitely complete my all stories :)**

 **...**

 **After a long time , I wrote this one , hope you'll like it...:)**

* * *

 **...**

 **" Live Again Only For You , my Friend "**

 **...**

…

Some days ago , Abhijeet got a information about a gang who wants to kill Daya , his informer informs him along with some proofs . Abhijeet got alert & starts keeping eye on Daya. He couldn't inform Daya about this attack so he took all responsibility on his shoulders to save his buddy & catch those culprits too who were planning to harm his friend cum bro. Daya feels something weird in Abhijeet's behavior & asked him so many times but Abhijeet the sharp shine of CID Mumbai didn't give any lead to his friend about this attack . One day in night , Duo were coming towards home in Abhijeet's jeep , these days Duo were using jeep except Quills , so Abhijeet could keep his eye on Daya & to minimize the danger , Abhijeet intentionally did something wrong with Daya's quills so Daya would use his jeep & most of the time both buddies would be together.

" Abhi , your Jeep is good man but not like my darling" Daya teasing Abhijeet " My Jeep is better than your quills , got it" Abhijeet fired back , " Yes Boss" Daya cracked out a laugh & Abhijeet too joined him , suddenly Abhijeet received a message & his expressions gets changed , Daya noticed him & asks " what's wrong Abhi..? is there any problem"

" Daya , I've an urgent work so you've to got down here , I am taking my Jeep along with me , you just take a cab, fine" Abhijeet said hurriedly." but what that urgent work , I wanna come with you " Daya said in strong tone & Abhijeet denied him in rude tone which hurt Daya & finally Daya got down from Jeep & Abhijeet moved away..

It is winter , Daya doesn't understand , what's wrong with Abhijeet & why he behaved rudely with him , he shake his head and walk towards home , he couldn't find any cab because there was strike in city...  
In the way Abhijee stopped his Jeep & got shocked on seeing a Bomb under the Jeep , Abhijeet again grabbed the steering & starts driving away from population to save innocent lives .

* * *

Daya comes home, slamming the door shut and freezing so Daya had to walk in cold night...Daya thought Abhijeet would be at home because he reached home after 1 hour as he came by walk...Daya feeling angry on Abhijeet & starts yelling at him to to show his anger on his bro.  
"Abhijeet I need to talk to you. tell me , What was your urgent work...? " Daya yells up at Abhijeet. There is no response and he feels more angry on his brother...Whole night has passed & Daya doesn't call him even not attend any phone call in anger . In morning , Daya doesn't found Abhijeet at home & feeling more angry . without doing breakfast he left for bureau...

He reached at bureau & Then he hears the crying. He moves farther in to see Pankaj holding Freddy & both of them crying.  
"What's going on?" he asks . Pankaj looks up at him and Freddy pulls his head up, eyes red.  
"Sir we are very sorry " Pankaj says.  
" for What" Daya asks... Pankaj looks like he's about to cry again.  
"Sir , Abhijeet Sir" Pankaj says in teary tone..Pradyuman & Salunke too comes there with teary eyes .  
"Well, where is Abhijeet ...?" Daya asks. Salunke starts shaking and Pradyuman eyes start turning watery. Daya seeing all of them in sad face & feels frightened now. "Where is Abhijeet...?" he asks. Neither of them answers...Pradyuman walks to him. Daya spares his a glance, fear in his eyes. He stares at his colleagues who are slowly breaking down. "Where is Abhijeet ?"  
Prdayuman meets his gaze and takes a shuddery breath. "His Jeep was having BOMB. He was trying to save the innocent peoples but could not save himself. before some days he got information about a gang who wanted to kill you but Abhijeet didn't let them do like this & yesterday they planned a bomb in Jeep to kill you but Abhijeet...That's why he didn't want you to ride with him." Daya eyes widen with this information. Daya starts shaking his head as Pradyuman continues. "Abhijeet is no more Daya". " Pradyuman finishes, sobbing.

"What?" Daya is shocked, not believing what he hears. Pradyuman looks at him and feeling broken.  
"Abhijeet is dead, Daya," Pradyuman affirms. Daya starts shaking his head again, in denial of what he's been told.  
"No, he can't be," he says, backing up. He falls down on floor. "He can't be dead," he whispers. Freddy starts crying again and Salunke turns to him, wanting to comfort him...Daya shouts loudly "No..." he cries, calling Abhijeet's name. Freedy lets out a louder sob , Pradyuman stands there, not knowing what to do.

...

* * *

After the funeral , Daya comes back at home & feeling alone...So many days has passed & everyone feeling broken..  
"ABHI" Daya cries, bursting in to his room. There is no one there. Without his presence, Daya collapses to the floor, acknowledging his best friend is dead. He lies down and cries.  
Almost half an hour goes by before Daya stands up, walking over to the couch. Abhijeet's shirt still sits there. Daya picks it up and sits in its place. It still smells like him. Daya opens his eyes and notices a folded piece of paper on his brother's laptop.  
" Hey Daya... If you are reading this then I guess I never come back home. I want to apologize for making you sad...You are my younger brother , it's my responsibility to save you by any way & I am just trying to save you , may be I would die in it but until I am with you , no one can harm you . Some days ago I got that information that somebody wants to kill you , sorry for hiding you all these thing but I didn't want to disturb you & putting you in any danger because you are really careless about your life . I am writing this letter for you & You'll get this letter if I would die in all this , if Since you are reading this, something did happen. I don't know what happened to me, whether I'm dead or in a coma, or was even in an accident of sorts and lost my memory once again , just know I would do it again to keep you safe. You are, or were, my best friend, always had been..you know , You may have been irritating at times, not doing your file work, getting me into trouble and pissed me off so much that I felt the need to tell you I was done with you, but I need to say that I was never done. ... I wasn't happy without you in my life. I couldn't have asked for a better brother, a better friend. I hope you can forgive me for what I have done. The only thing I regret is not telling everyone how much I love them and appreciate their role in my life. Especially you. Sorry. Hey Daya , I know this is a hard question, but, please bear with me, okay.. Remember your life back before you knew me.."  
"Abhijeet , don't do this please?" Daya whispers.  
" Well my bro Daya , you're going to have to do it again. Remember me, forget me, I don't care, but you're going to have to live without me. Remember my words , LIVE. Don't do anything stupid. Think of ACP Sir , you are the only hope for him. He can't lose another. Please promise ...please ."  
"Promise," Daya answers.  
" Good. Causes chances are I am dead and not in a coma or lost my mind or memory again. Love you Daya, always have, always will. Tell everyone I love them too , alright...And that I know it will be hard, but don't cry. Tell ACP Sir & everyone ."  
Daya nods in response, tears cascading down his face.  
" Thank you for everything"...ABHIJEET..."one more thing ,  
after getting the information about attack I wrote this letter for you & I kept coming home before you and hiding it, only to put it back on my laptop each morning after you left. I didn't want you to read it until after. I hope you are not angry on me ."  
Daya folds the letter back up and wipes his tears away.

* * *

"Daya " ACP Pradyuman's voice calls from the doorway. "yes Sir " Daya says... Pradyuman walks into the room and sits down beside him.  
"You want to talk about it" he asks. Daya takes a deep, shuddering breath and shakes his head..  
"What about you Sir" Daya asks. "Want to talk about it, or something" Pradyuman shrugs.  
"he is always with us Daya...right..". Daya smiles in tears . He holds up the note, looking at it while he says...  
"He is always be in our hearts " Pradyuman looks at him. "he Saved my life " Daya whispers. He sighs and both of them stands up.  
"When did he write that...?" Pradyuman asks, pointing at the letter.  
"Ahead of time,When he got to know that gang's plan to kill me" Daya answers...  
"Abhijeet is alive in our heart , he loves you , especially when you are smiling and not crying..got it..." Pradyuman says to cheer him..

" I'll live again Sir for my bro...for my ABHI " Daya says in smiling tone with teary eyes & both of them gets ready for their work to chase criminals & save innocence...

...

* * *

 **..The End...**

.. **.Meet you soon :)**

 **Stay Happy.**


End file.
